


Satan in theory, Father in reality

by OliveBranch_10



Series: When demons become mortal [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy, Inspired By Tumblr, Redemption, father satan, raising hellspawn, uncle shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: Satan tries to raise his sons for Yuri. He realizes humans are not always that bad and well his sons are cuteChapter one: Satan’s attempted at humanity. The struggle to become a father to his sons.Chapter two: Satan is trying to work a part time job now that his sons are going to kindergarten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its more serious yet also a bit crack lol bear with me.
> 
> \- english is not my mother language, i need a beta -

 

When Yuri dies he feels what humans call despair. He can’t think for a second, like a wall is placed in front of him and he doesn’t know that he can walk around it. Sounds echo and it takes him a full minute to realise he hears crying, soft and as if the sound is mourning the loss of a mother. His children, his mind tells him, Yuri’s children, _theirs_.

He will take care of them he will.

 

The **_exorcists_** take his sons, he hates them. He hates Samael a bit more.

 

* * *

 

  
Samael thinks he is more powerful than Satan himself, it makes him scoff and cackle. His son never thought for a second that their mothers share their strengths with him. Time is a fickle thing, especially for someone as timeless as Satan. He enters Samael’s realm of Section 13 and looks, similar faces to his sons stare back, soulless and ready to be used.

 

He can’t posses one body completely, that happened once and backfired (pun) so horribly that even he learned to accept his flaw. He has many, he knows that. Yuri told him that it’s what makes him human. He’ll accept them all for her. Be better for her, for their sons. He feeds a clone a trickle of his power. He can wait a little.

 

It takes the body a year to handle all the power, it takes Samael nine months to realise something was wrong in his realm. He doesn’t want to fight his son, but he will.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not a strong body; it’s capable sure, but not strong. It nearly perished when he fought his sons but it doesn’t matter anyway. He is walking in Assiah on his own but Yuri isn’t by his side. It feels like a bittersweet victory. He felt the body change when he possessed it, no longer does it look like Azazel. It looks like him now, Satan, like how humans imagined him. Horns and a tail, canines and wings, he got the whole package. It’s easier to hide than he expected. Humans never really look after all. It doesn’t matter, he got to find his youngest sons.

 

He gets lost.

 

Satan isn’t nice, he doesn’t think of himself as a good being or worthy of redemption. He hates most things because he can see right through it; see its worth and the failure of it. But he will never understand humans need to make their cities as unorganised as the lowest level of hell. (Pun) When he walks past the same store for the fifth time in one hour, he wants to give up. He is Satan; he’ll burn the whole structure down, grab his sons and return to Gehenna. He doesn’t care anymore. (he does, he cares so much it hurts). This little perky thing walks right up to him as if he’s her friend. Her heart is full of regret it nearly chokes him, but she smiles at him anyway. She reminds him of Yuri for a split second, but she’s not. It’s the pure humanness that causes him to falter. His confusion about humans makes him nearly lose his way again, even though she explained it so clearly.

 

The monastery is ugly but he gets the irony of raising his sons there. He doesn’t find it funny but he gets it. Still makes him want to beat up a priest. All anger leaves his mind when he sees the paladin step with his son. It’s Yukio. His son is crying and he can’t hold him. His baby boy is crying and he can’t fix it, he wants to scream, to burn the world but he can’t. Just like he can’t console his son.

 

* * *

 

 

He places a hobgoblin nest in a small park close by and makes them go wild. As he expected the paladin has to fix it. Its easy to enter the monastery, he’s offended. His children need to be protected and he certainly expected better, well at least the clergy are protecting his children. He walks the paladin’s desk to leave a warning note. He never writes it, he steals a baby picture of his sons instead.

 

Demon infestations happen more often and the paladin is no fool. Satan knows he needs to be quickly if he wants his sons, yet he feels guilty. This human who bettered himself, this friend of Yuri, who she was so fond of. This man who gave his children a second chance. He is a worthy man and Satan feels almost wrong to do him this injustice. He will do it because he is a selfish being. He is flawed beyond redemption but painfully aware of it.

 

Humans surprise him again. The paladin, Shiro, seeks him out. All alone without backup and only his brain as a weapon, and everyone knows Satan has no fatal verse. The man walks without a doubt and his heart is clear, it wasn’t always but it is now. Satan will never tell how that makes him relax; it’s exhausted to be around humans and their troubled hearts. The paladin sits on a chair right in front of him, they don’t look at each other, they don’t talk and neither one moves an inch. After ten minutes the paladin sighs. “They’re your children I get that, but they’re mine as well. Don’t take them away completely.” It’s a selfish request, but it’s not demand.

 

The being and the human make a deal.

 

* * *

 

 

When he holds his sons for the first time he doesn’t cry but he longs for Yuri with his whole being.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re so tiny and his hands feel so clumsy. He nearly feels desperate enough to call the Paladi- Shiro. He should remember the name, because he too accepted the morina contract. Nothing matters when he sees Yukio is grinning at him, putting tiny feet in front of each other. He threatens to fall over when Shiro enters the room. Instinct forces Satan to catch his youngest, and he turns to glare at the nuisance that interrupted his son’s splendid attempt to walk. “Yukio has been trying to walk for a couple of weeks now, Rin too but its not going too well for him yet.” Shiro hands him Rin and the boy babbles to him, random burst of sound that somehow Yukio understands and to Satan’s surprise starts to reply. Shiro starts to laugh loudly at that. “That’s the most human expression I’ve seen you make so far.” Satan ignores the comment for the sake of his patience. “Did they start to talk yet?” The question makes Shiro shake his head. “We think it’s because they understand each other they don’t feel the need to learn yet.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro will never tell that he walked in on Satan trying to teach Rin how to say Daddy.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys move out shortly after that. Shiro will never be daddy but he can live with being uncle. Besides Satan will need him for advice for at least another two years, after all the Demon-God has never changed a diaper yet.


End file.
